rabbitwillrunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Faith of the Seven
The Faith of the Seven, also called The Faith, is the most dominant religion in Westeros. Practitioners of The Faith can be found thoughout the city, though in boroughs such as The Pyke and Winterfell, it is less common in favor of The Church of the Drowned God and The Old Gods. The Faith is sometimes referred to as the new gods as a way to distinguish it from its lesser known, lesser worshipped counterparts. central tenets Write the first section of your page here. *Father - Represents divine justice, and judges the souls of the dead. *Mother - Represents mercy, peace, fertility, and childbirth. Also known as "the strength of women" *Warrior - Represents strength and courage in battle :Stories about the Warrior: ' The embodiment of strength and war, The Warrior carries a sword and is about acting on strategy, He gives strength to those who are fighters, and is often time favored by those who have seen battle, or who see themselves as fighters and survivors. Most people who've been in the middle of a fight knows that there are times when spirits get low, and there's no will to fight left. However, The Warrior is the one who lifts people back up onto their feet, and pushes them forward, ensuring their victory. One of the most popular stories of the Warrior is of how he gave strength to the fourty four sons of Hugor of the Hill. It's said that if a woman prays to him as her son sleeps as a baby, it will ensure the boy grows up stronger than those around him. :'The Book of the Warrior *Maiden - Represents Love, purity, and beauty *Smith - Represents creation and craftsmanship :Stories about the Smith: ' The Smith has always been a loving side of the Seven Faced God. Unlike The Warrior, who carries a sword and is about action and war, The Smith is about creating new things to better the world around him. He would selflessly give his time and energy to build new septs, but also shelter for the homeless, and strength for those who couldn't carry on. There are also stories of how The Smith saw mankind struggling to work the land, in the early times, and gave them horses to help make their lives easier. Some other writings include he gave them the ability to work with irion, especially in the Andals. :'The Book of the Smith/The Smith's Song It's said that the book of the smith, in the Seven Pointed Star discusses how to treat your neighbors and give back to the world around you. It's more about loving thy enemies and turning the other cheek, compared to something like the Warrior or the Father, who are about justice and strength in battle. It tells about how the Smith traveled from town to town, helping those in need, and telling his followers to give what they have to the needy. Most people can agree that this is the gentler side of the Seven Faced God, and is one of the more kinder faces. *Crone - Represents wisdom and foresight *Stranger - Represents death and the unknown holidays * The Festival of the Seven - The largest holiday celebrated by the Faith, the Festival of the Seven is a week-long midsummer celebration. The High Septon begins the celebration with a televised recitation of special prayers reserved only for this holiday. The week then continues with daily masses at the local septs as well as other small ceremonies in honor of each of the seven faces of God. The holiday is concluded by the another televised recitation of prayers. All business, including school, in the city is shut down for the beginning and end of the festival. * Morning of the Mother * The Hunt for the Father * Warrior Wednesday * Maiden Monday * Smith Saturday * Crone's Day * Night of the Stranger septry Write the second section of your page here. *Septons / Septas *The Most Devout *High Septon sept locations Write the second section of your page here. Category:Culture Category:Religion